<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hear you calling, you see me falling (for you) by intothewoodz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544245">i hear you calling, you see me falling (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz'>intothewoodz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i'm sorry i don't know what this fic is, ok it's not a real 5 +1 but please just go with it for my sanity, seungyul bffs, technically also college au?, the words cute and adorable may be used excessively</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Seungyoun comes to Yohan's rescue and the one time that he doesn't need to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Different Pools Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hear you calling, you see me falling (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Seungyoun as a superhero who ends up falling in love with one of the humans he keeps having to save over and over again.</p>
<p>title from woodz - accident (kinda)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun considers himself to be a pretty typical college student. Like any of his peers, he practically lives off of coffee and pulls all-nighters regularly.</p>
<p>Still, one area that may differ slightly from other typical college students is the reason why he needs to pull all-nighters in the first place. While his classmates are up late cramming in assignments after having procrastinated too much during the day, Seungyoun is up late cramming because most of his time is eaten up by trying to keep the city safe.</p>
<p>In other words, Seungyoun is a superhero. He usually tries to avoid using that title though, preferring to think of himself merely as someone gifted with a few special abilities and he just does what he can to help other people out. Simple as that.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even have a proper costume, only a mask that covers his eyes just enough to conceal his identity and a dark green hoodie that he thinks is pretty representative of both his name and powers. Woodz, gifted with the ability to control plants.</p>
<p>Superpowers aren’t uncommon in their society, occurring about as frequently as someone being left-handed. There are people who choose not to reveal their powers at all and try to live normal lives, but there are also those who choose to embrace them, whether for good or evil.</p>
<p>In his small corner of Seoul, Seungyoun has never come across anyone with a plot to destroy the world, but there are a fair share of bullies roaming around and he does his best to protect anyone he comes across.</p>
<p>Balancing his patrols with his college classes can be challenging, but if sacrificing a few hours of sleep means that he can make sure someone else in the city gets to their own bed safely, then Seungyoun thinks its worth it.</p>
<p>It’s just another normal day patrolling the area and Seungyoun is about to call it a day when he comes across a boy, seemingly around his age, being cornered by a group of troublemakers who he recognizes. They’re known for causing trouble around the city and he’s encountered them a few times before.</p>
<p>“Don’t you guys get tired of this?” Seungyoun says, approaching the group and drawing their attention.</p>
<p>“It’s you again,” the leader of the bunch spits in disgust. “Why can’t you go mind your own business?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I would love more, but it just so happens that protecting the city is my business, which means I have no choice but to have to intervene.”</p>
<p>“You really think you can take all of us?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun has encountered a lot of them before, but never in a group as large as this. Still, he’s not afraid. “If you don’t believe that I can, I guess I’ll just have to show you.”</p>
<p>Without wasting another second, Seungyoun snaps his fingers and large vines instantly shoot up from the ground, surrounding the entire group. With a simple motion of his hand, the vines twist together to form strong ropes that surround the group of delinquents and trap them. The vines don’t squeeze hard enough to cause any real damage, but they render them unable to move.</p>
<p>The leader struggles against the restraints and angrily yells, “Let us go!”</p>
<p>“Not so tough anymore, huh?” Seungyoun taunts, effectively making the other thrash around even more, but to no avail. Eventually he gives up, recognizing that he won’t be able to break through the vines and accepting defeat with a slump of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“We won’t cause anymore trouble, so can you let us go?” he grunts reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever,” he says with a roll of his eyes. Unsatisfied with his response, Seungyoun tightens the vines slightly just to elicit the slightest bit of pain, which seems to get his message across. “Okay! Okay, I promise!”</p>
<p>With a smirk, Seungyoun snaps his fingers again and the vines restricting them loosen completely, unwinding and retreating back into the ground as if they were never there. “Good, I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
<p>The group brush themselves off and glare at him before leaving, trying to maintain whatever dignity they have left and with them gone, Seungyoun turns his attention to the boy that was being cornered.</p>
<p>The boy in question seems to be frozen in shock as he stares at Seungyoun, wide-eyed and mouth dropped in awe. “You’re Woodz?”</p>
<p>“I am, indeed,” he answers. “Are you okay though? Did they hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine. Thanks for saving me.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job,” Seungyoun laughs. “Speaking of which, I should probably get back to patrolling.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sorry for keeping you,” the boy says, face falling slightly and it reminds Seungyoun of a kicked puppy, making him immediately regret his words.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t be sorry! I’m always happy to help.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you again. And for always keeping the city safe.”</p>
<p>“I just like to do what I can to help, but you’re welcome. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” he laughs.</p>
<p>Seungyoun finds it strangely difficult to pull his gaze away from the bright smile on the other boy’s face, but he knows he should go. He still has an assignment to do tonight, so despite the bit of regret he feels, Seungyoun quickly makes his exit, leaving the boy behind.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>During his daily patrol, Seungyoun is alerted by the sudden sound of an alarm ringing, an instant sign that there’s someone or something in need of his help. Rushing towards the direction of the sound, he comes across a chase scene.</p>
<p>“Help! Someone catch that thief!”</p>
<p>Said thief happens to run past him right at that moment, but all he feels is a gust of wind. Probably some sort of enhanced speed.</p>
<p>He’s fast of course, but Seungyoun has dealt with faster before. He chases after him, sprouting vines from the ground to try to grab onto the thief, but he swerves and moves out of the way right in time.</p>
<p>Still, they’re approaching the riverside park and with all the greenery there, Seungyoun knows he’ll have the advantage. The thief seems to realize this as well, frantically looking back and forth to find another escape option. What he settles on isn’t a change of route, but rather a distraction.</p>
<p>Before Seungyoun realizes what he’s planning, the thief diverts his attention towards a random passing civilian, pushing him down the incline that leads straight to the river.</p>
<p>Seungyoun curses under his breath, momentarily giving up on the chase to make sure the civilian is okay. He calls on the blades of grass, weaving them together to form a net and catching the boy just in time. If he had been just a second later, the unsuspecting boy would’ve faced an unwanted swim in the river.</p>
<p>Giving him a quick glance over to make sure he’s okay, Seungyoun is surprised to find that it’s the same boy who he had saved a few days ago. Being caught up in not one, but two dangerous situations within the same week, Seungyoun can only feel apologetic for the poor stranger. Talk about bad luck.</p>
<p>Still, he’ll have to come back to check in on him later because the thief only gets farther and farther with each second. Luck seems to be much more on his side than the poor boy who got dragged into this though because the route the thief has chosen to take is lined with large trees. Seungyoun runs forward and as soon as they’re within his range, he bends the branches, quickly forming a large cage around the thief, stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>One small branch weaves inside the large enclosure and plucks the bag of stolen goods right out of his hands, bringing it up above his reach. Seungyoun breathes a sigh of relief in triumph.</p>
<p>Not long after, the thief is escorted away in handcuffs and Seungyoun returns the trees to their normal state. He then remembers the boy from earlier, running back to go check up on him. Seungyoun finds him still in the same spot by the riverbed, brushing off stray leaves from himself.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine. Just a little disheveled,” the boy replies. “Are there still leaves on me?”</p>
<p>“You missed one,” Seungyoun says, gently plucking a small leaf from where it had gotten stuck in his hair. He doesn’t know what possesses him in that moment, but Seungyoun then proceeds to gently brush his fingers through the boy’s hair, smoothing it out. Once he realizes what he’s done, he quickly pulls his hand away and hides his embarrassment with a cough, “Um, good as new.”</p>
<p>The boy is now blushing a deep red as he mumbles out a quiet “thanks” and stares back at Seungyoun with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Great. Now, he’s scared the cute boy by being creepy and weird. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“What? Why? It’s not like it’s your fault I almost got pushed into the river. You saved me. Twice, actually.”</p>
<p>“You sure have a knack for getting into trouble, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I guess I’m just that lucky,” the boy laughs, his eyes forming adorable crescents. Seungyoun wants to hear more of that laugh.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me your name? So that I know it for the next time you find yourself in imminent danger.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that you hope I’ll be somehow put in danger again?”</p>
<p>“I—no, that’s not—just in case it happens again,” Seungyoun stammers, unsure of why this boy is suddenly making him so nervous.</p>
<p>“Relax, I’m kidding,” the boy giggles and he’s somehow even more adorable than before. “It’s Kim Yohan.”</p>
<p>“Well, Yohan, please try to stay out of dangerous situations from now on.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m actively trying to look for them.”</p>
<p>“That’s a fair point.”</p>
<p>“Besides, it’s not a big deal since you’ll always come save me, right?” Yohan says timidly, a light blush tinting his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I—“ <em>Why is he so cute? </em>“Yeah, I’ll come save you.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun is vaguely aware that he was on the way to class before this whole ordeal and considering he’s already extremely late, he should probably get going. Still, he finds it hard to say goodbye to Yohan and he would much prefer to stay and admire his smile, blindingly bright.</p>
<p>“Thank you, again.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m just glad you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Because it’s your job?”</p>
<p>“No, just because of you,” Seungyoun says without thinking. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets it, trying to cover it up with a cough. He takes it as his cue to leave before he embarrasses himself further. “Anyway, I should probably go. I’m really late.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Yohan’s lips form into a pout, disappointed, and it makes Seungyoun lose any semblance of rational thought.</p>
<p>“Before I go, Yohan, can I see your phone?”</p>
<p>“Um, sure, why?”</p>
<p>As quickly as he can, Seungyoun types in his own number before handing it back to Yohan. “If you get into trouble again, text me and I’ll make sure I’m there to protect you.”</p>
<p>Yohan stares back at him with a shocked expression and Seungyoun wonders if he’s gone too far. They’re still practically strangers that have only met twice and Yohan doesn’t even know his real name or the face behind the mask. Still, before his worries can get further out of hand, Yohan smiles and he feels himself relax immediately.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d have a superhero on speed dial. That’s pretty cool.”</p>
<p>“Well, for your sake, I hope you don’t have reason to call too often. I wouldn’t want you to actually get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay,” Yohan reassures with a mysterious smile, as if he’s hiding something, but Seungyoun doesn’t have time to analyze the expression further before it’s gone. “But, didn’t you say you have somewhere to be?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for keeping you so long.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be! It’s not your fault. I’ll see you around, Yohan!” he says before promptly running off, not realizing that even if he does see the other boy, if he’s not wearing his suit, he won’t even recognize him. Still, he focuses on the road ahead of him, trying not to knock into anything as he runs at full speed, trying his best to at least catch the last few minutes of class.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Seungyoun gave Yohan his number, he can’t help but wonder if or when he’ll actually get a call from the other boy. Granted, it’s only been a few days and it’s not like he wants Yohan to be in danger, but somehow he’s still itching with anticipation. Seungyoun doesn’t know why, but he just really wants to see Yohan again.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, it doesn’t actually take too long for Yohan to call him. About a week after the incident with the shop thief, his phone rings with an unknown number.</p>
<p>“Hi, um, is this Woodz?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun pauses for a moment, surprised to be referred to by his superhero persona while still in his normal clothes, though of course, Yohan has no way of knowing that through the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry, it’s me. Did something happen? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not exactly hurt, but I may need some help, if you’re not busy, that is. It’s not urgent, so, um, it’s fine if you can’t come.”</p>
<p>“Yohan, I’m pretty sure if you weren’t in trouble, you wouldn’t have called me. I’m coming, just text me your location.”</p>
<p>“Okay, if you’re sure. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Immediately after hanging up the call, Seungyoun throws on his suit and mask and rushes to the location that Yohan sends him. He’s honestly a bit confused because Yohan had said it wasn’t urgent, but why else would you call a superhero for help, if not for being in danger? Though Yohan hadn’t sounded particularly scared or pained during the call, Seungyoun figures it’s better to be safe than sorry and tries to reach him as fast as possible.</p>
<p>When he does reach the location, he finally understands what Yohan meant.</p>
<p>“Yohan,” he calls, grabbing the other’s attention from where he’s perched on the branch of a particularly tall tree, petting a small cat.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re here!” Yohan cheerfully smiles down at him.</p>
<p>“Did you call me because you got stuck in a tree?”</p>
<p>“Well, at first <em>I</em> wasn’t the one stuck in the tree, but I found this little guy stranded up here,” he explains, rubbing behind the cat’s ears and eliciting a soft purr. “But then while I was waiting, I figured I might as well try to get him down myself.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this,” Seungyoun says with an amused chuckle. “I was worried something had actually happened to you.”</p>
<p>“I told you it wasn’t urgent! But um, now that you’re here, do you think you could help me down?”</p>
<p>“Hold on tight,” Seungyoun instructs as he uses his powers to extend the tree branch Yohan is sitting on so that it’s long enough to bend down and safely deposit both him and the cat on the ground gently.</p>
<p>Upon reaching land once more, the cat immediately darts off into the bushes, leaving just Seungyoun and Yohan together.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Seungyoun asks as Yohan brushes the leaves off from himself, feeling a bit of a déjà vu at the sight.</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue," Yohan chuckles. "I'm sure the kitten is grateful too."</p>
<p>"I would hope so. I ran all the way here."</p>
<p>A look of guilt suddenly flashes across Yohan's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you if you were in the middle something. I shouldn't have called for something so minor."</p>
<p>"No! Don't be sorry. I'm always happy to help, no matter how big or small it is. You're always welcome to call me, Yohan."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Woodz."</p>
<p>"Seungyoun."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You can call me Seungyoun."</p>
<p>"I-- okay, in that case, I guess it's nice to meet you, Seungyoun," he says, but it comes out as more of a question than a statement. "Do you always share your real name with random people like that?"</p>
<p>"No, hardly anyone knows my real identity."</p>
<p>"Then, why?"</p>
<p>"I don't think you're just a random person, Yohan," he replies, a twinkle in his eye. "I think you have to be quite special to be caught up in this many dangerous situations. Considering this is the third time I've had to save you, I'd say we're pretty well acquainted, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>Seungyoun feels a wave of satisfaction as he watches Yohan's face light up with a bright blush. It's adorable.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's true," Yohan stammers after recovering from his flustered state. "I'll try to stay out of trouble from now on though."</p>
<p>"Wow, you must really not want to see me again," Seungyoun says jokingly, acting as if the words have fatally wounded him. Still, though he may be exaggerating his reaction, it's not completely false. He can't help but be a tiny bit upset at the notion that Yohan doesn't want to see him again, especially since he had desperately waited for a call, both when he was in and out of the suit.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant! I just didn't want to be a burden to you. I mean, isn't it annoying to have to save the same person over and over again?"</p>
<p>"Yohan, you could never be a burden. I'm happy to help you however and whenever I can. <em>Really</em>."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Yohan asks, but this time there's a teasing smile on his face. "So you're saying that I can call you for help with anything?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, if I can help, I will."</p>
<p>"What if I'm drowning in homework and desperately need to be saved from calculus?"</p>
<p>Seungyoun laughs, surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, but easily plays along. "Well, calculus is a formidable opponent even for me, but I could always give it a go. Or I could call backup from my wonderful friend, the internet."</p>
<p>"Noted. I'll keep that in mind. But what if I'm dying from starvation," Yohan asks, a bit more cautiously, looking up at him shyly. "Can I call to ask you to get food with me?"</p>
<p>"Theoretically, would this be a strictly superhero saving a person in need type situation or more of, um, a date type situation?"</p>
<p>"If it's okay with you, I'd like it to be a date," Yohan says, nervously glancing down at his feet. "But of course, not if you're uncomfortable with that. You can just pretend I didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"I'm not! Uncomfortable, I mean. A date would be nice. I would like that a lot."</p>
<p>"Oh," Yohan says, surprised, as if he had been expecting to be rejected. "Then, I'll call you."</p>
<p>"Please do."</p>
<p>"Ah, but I actually should get going right now. I was actually on my way somewhere before I got stranded in the tree."</p>
<p>"Maybe next time, don't try to climb trees that you can’t get down from.”</p>
<p>“At the time, I was confident that I could.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Whatever you say,” Seungyoun laughs, resulting in an adorable pout from Yohan. “Anyway, you should get going.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right. I’ll see you around!”</p>
<p>“Bye, Yohannie.” The name slips out so easily that Seungyoun wouldn’t even have registered it leaving his mouth, if not for the light pink tint that reappears on Yohan’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Still, the other boy runs off without another word and Seungyoun is left to wonder when the next time he’ll be able to see him is. Though Seungyoun does also technically have Yohan’s number now, it was never directly given to him and he feels hesitant to use it without explicit permission. He can only hope that Yohan contacts him again sooner rather than later.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun is lucky because Yohan doesn’t seem to be the type of person who worries about waiting the appropriate number of days before texting again. In fact, later that same night, he gets a text to once again thank him for saving both him and the cat, though the latter was nowhere to be found afterwards.</p>
<p>He’s rudely interrupted from his conversation with Yohan by a pillow thrown in his face.</p>
<p>“Hey! What was that for?” he yells, throwing the pillow right back at his roommate.</p>
<p>“Stop smiling at your phone like an idiot. It’s gross,” Hangyul complains, catching the pillow easily, much more prepared than Seungyoun had been.</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“I have eyes and ears, you know? You’re glued to your screen, which never happens, and you keep giggling like a schoolgirl. What’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, just talking to someone.”</p>
<p>“Someone?” Hangyul repeats, raising his eyebrows suggestively. In that moment, Seungyoun wishes he had saved the pillow so that he could use it to whack Hangyul now instead of earlier.</p>
<p>“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not thinking about anything. You, on the other hand, are clearly thinking about someone and as your best friend, I demand to know who it is.”</p>
<p>“Who ever said you were my best friend?”</p>
<p>“We’ve lived together for the past two years and I can perfectly predict whatever food you’re craving at any given moment.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What am I craving right now?”</p>
<p>“Ice cream.”</p>
<p>“What? How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“I just do. Still wanna deny that I’m your best friend?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean anything,” Seungyoun says petulantly. Of course, there is not a shred of doubt that Hangyul is indeed Seungyoun’s best friend, but the thing about being best friends is that endless bickering is built into them.</p>
<p>“Fine. How about the fact that I’m one of the only people you told about your top secret superhero identity?”</p>
<p>“Well, sorry to break it to you, but today you got a little less special.”</p>
<p>“You told them about your identity? What the heck? How did you get so close to someone without even mentioning a name to me?”</p>
<p>“Calm down with the questions! I can only answer so many at once!”</p>
<p>“You haven’t answered <em>any</em> of them yet.”</p>
<p>“It hasn’t been that long since I met him and I’ve only ever seen him a few times.”</p>
<p>“And yet you decided to reveal your secret identity to him and risk everything for this person who you barely know?”</p>
<p>“Stop making such a big deal out of it!”</p>
<p>“We’re not done discussing this. But first what’s his name? And how did you meet him? And why did you feel compelled to reveal the fact that you’re secretly a superhero when you took <em>years</em> to tell even me?</p>
<p>“Jealous, are we?”</p>
<p>“Cho Seungyoun, now is not the time for jokes!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. Okay, technically, I didn’t reveal my superhero identity to him. I met him as my superhero identity and revealed my actual identity to him.”</p>
<p>“And that makes it different?”</p>
<p>“Yes! It makes a very big difference! He seems to have a knack for finding dangerous situations and I had to save him multiple times and he was cute so I thought I might as well give him my contact info, you know, in case he ever needed help again. And then I just wanted to see him more in normal, non-dangerous situations, and it just kind of slipped out without me meaning to and I told him. But he’s like a sweet, innocent little puppy! I’m pretty sure he’s incapable of doing harm!”</p>
<p>“You barely know him! And you never told me his name.”</p>
<p>“It’s Yohan.”</p>
<p>“As in Kim Yohan?”</p>
<p>“Wait, you know him?”</p>
<p>“If we’re talking about the same person, then yeah. He’s in my year and I’ve had some classes with him. If it’s the Yohan I’m thinking of, then I guess I can understand where you’re coming from.”</p>
<p>“Dropping the interrogation already? It’s not like you to have such a sudden change of heart.”</p>
<p>“Well, I still have questions. But if it’s Yohan, then you’re right. I’m pretty sure he’s trustworthy.”</p>
<p>“So I get the best friend seal of approval?”</p>
<p>“Oh, now I’m suddenly your best friend again?”</p>
<p>“Stop being a baby, of course you are. Wait, but tell me more about Yohan.”</p>
<p>“That’s really all you care about, huh? How about you tell me more about how you met him first?”</p>
<p>“I did! He was getting attacked by some random bullies, so I stepped in and the second time, I was chasing down this thief and he got caught up in it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe we’re not talking about the same person.”</p>
<p>“Why? What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t think the Yohan I know is the damsel in distress type. He’s known for being a Taekwondo master or something.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Seungyoun’s phone lights up with a new notification and he checks it to find a new message from Yohan, effectively making his face light up in turn.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. Ignore me,” Hangyul complains. “I hope Yohan loses interest after he finds out that you’re not as cool as the whole superhero thing makes you seem.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” The look of annoyance on Seungyoun’s face is quickly replaced by one of worry as he actually thinks about the possibility of exactly that happening. “Wait, do you think he actually will? What if he’s not interested in the real me and only cares about the cool superhero me?”</p>
<p>“Hyung, I was kidding! He won’t be like that and if he is then he’s not worth your time anyway.”</p>
<p>“But he’s really cute! Maybe I should stop talking to him so I can stay dark and mysterious.”</p>
<p>“That’s a horrible idea. Also, if anything, he’ll be even more interested once he finds out more about who you are.”</p>
<p>“Really? You think so?”</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung, you’re friends with half of the campus at that point because you instantly befriend everyone you come into contact with. You have a bright personality that makes people feel at ease and you’re so caring that you spend all your free time trying to help others without asking for anything in return. If he doesn’t like you, then he’s dumb.”</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that <em>you</em> like me.”</p>
<p>The only response he gets to that is exaggerated gagging noises.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Gyul. I appreciate it a lot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s whatever, hyung,” Hangyul says, brushing it off with a wave. What he really means is “I’m always here for you,” but years of friendship means that he doesn’t need words to say that. Seungyoun knows.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Yohan had texted him that there was an emergency, Seungyoun nearly had a heart attack, but apparently the emergency in question was simply that Yohan was hungry and wanted food. Seungyoun had then scolded him for scaring him, but when Yohan shyly chuckled an apology with the defense that he was literally about to collapse from hunger, Seungyoun knew that he couldn’t stay upset.</p>
<p>So Seungyoun finds himself seated across from Yohan at his favorite pizza place, sharing a meal. He finds out that his Yohan is most likely the same as the Yohan that Hangyul talked about, seeing as he’s also in Hangyul’s year and attends their university. Seungyoun wonders how he has never even bumped into Yohan on campus before. He supposes there’s a possibility that they have run into each other and he just hadn’t noticed, but Seungyoun thinks he definitely would’ve remembered someone as adorable as Yohan.</p>
<p>If Yohan’s giggles and the fact that the smile doesn’t leave his face for the entire span of dinner are anything to go by, Seungyoun thinks it’s generally safe to assume that Yohan isn’t completely put off by his normal, non-superhero self, much to his relief. He can only hope it stays that way.</p>
<p>Seungyoun reluctantly says goodbye to Yohan for the night because the younger said he has an early morning tomorrow, but the second he’s gone, Seungyoun is already thinking about when he’ll be able to see him again.</p>
<p>The next time happens to be a few days later when Yohan texts him about a “not at all an emergency, but I could use your help” situation. Seeing as Seungyoun has already finished his daily patrol and doesn’t have much homework due in the imminent future (and has been desperately awaiting this moment), he doesn’t waste any time in meeting up with Yohan.</p>
<p>What he finds in Yohan’s apartment is a broken flower pot and a single, wilting flower pitifully lying in a pile of dirt on the floor.</p>
<p>“Can you save it?” Yohan asks, looking at him with the most adorable puppy eyes Seungyoun has ever seen.</p>
<p>“Yohan, you called me here for a flower?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re willing to help me out some more, I’ve also been trying to start an herb garden, but it’s not going as smoothly as I thought it would.”</p>
<p>“Yohan, I don’t think the universe gave me superpowers to use for <em>gardening</em>.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t see anything wrong with it either. Where’s the rule in the superhero handbook that says you can’t?”</p>
<p>“There isn’t one, but—a plant? Really?”</p>
<p>“You save people, why can’t you save plants? Plants are also alive!” Yohan argues, lips forming the most adorable pout. Seungyoun is starting to notice a pattern about how he perceives anything Yohan does to be <em>literally the cutest thing ever</em>, but he chooses not to dwell on it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Yohan-ah. I guess you’re right. Do you have a new pot for the flower?”</p>
<p>“Oh. I actually don’t. I didn’t think that far.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but the “cute” slips out of his mouth before he even registers it. Still, he thinks the blush that overtakes Yohan’s face upon hearing it is, once again, the most adorable thing ever.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Do you have an old container of some sort to use as a makeshift one instead?”</p>
<p>It seems that Yohan still hasn’t recovered from his embarrassment, because he simply nods and runs off to presumably find one without a word. Seungyoun knows that he’s repeating himself a lot, but he can’t help the fact that Yohan is <em>adorable</em>.</p>
<p>When he comes back, they salvage as much of the soil as they can and transfer the flower to it’s new home. With a simple snap of Seungyoun’s fingers, the wilted flower that had been drooping to the side instantly stands up straight, glowing with newfound life.</p>
<p>“Woah, that’s so cool, hyung.” Yohan stares at him with such awe in his eyes that suddenly it’s Seungyoun’s turn to blush.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen me use my powers before, Yohan. On a significantly larger scale too.”</p>
<p>“I guess, but this is different. This is cooler.”</p>
<p>“Me reviving a tiny, little flower is cooler than me saving the city?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, in a way, yeah. When you’re in superhero mode, you’re amazing, obviously, but sometimes you don't seem real. You’re a hero, not a person. But now, you’re just you. And you just granted my ridiculous request of saving my flower when you definitely have better things to be doing and I think that’s really cool.”</p>
<p>“I—uh—thanks.” Seungyoun doesn’t know what else to say or why he’s so flustered by those words. He’s had news articles written about him where countless online comments flood him with praise. He shouldn’t be phased with something as simple as this, but here he is, reduced to a stuttering mess due to a single compliment. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that most praise goes to his over-the-top superhero identity and that things like this, things directed at his true self, are far less frequent. Then again, maybe it’s just because it’s Yohan.</p>
<p>“But hyung,” Yohan calls, snapping Seungyoun out of his thoughts. “You would be even cooler if you also helped me revive my herb garden.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun scoffs at Yohan’s sudden cheekiness, but finds himself laughing anyway. “Fine. Let’s see this garden.”</p>
<p>Yohan leads him over to the windowsill where a few small flower pots sit, perfectly lined up in a row. The setup is just as adorable as its owner, but the same can’t be said for the small plants held within it whose leaves are starting to look withered and dry.</p>
<p>“Yohan, did you even water these at all?”</p>
<p>“I did! I don’t know what happened,” he pouts.</p>
<p>“Maybe the sunlight was too strong,” Seungyoun offers, not wanting Yohan to actually get upset. Without wasting another second, Seungyoun once again uses his powers on the small plants and they spring back to life, no sign of wilting remaining.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, they’re alive again!” In his excitement, Yohan jumps to pull Seungyoun into a hug, which seems to surprise them both. Yohan sheepishly pulls away as soon as he realizes what he’s done, which is much too fast for Seungyoun’s liking. “Sorry, hyung, I got too excited.”</p>
<p>“I-it’s okay, I didn’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I’m really grateful though! Are you hungry? I can cook you something!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Yohan. I’m just happy to help and you don’t have to go through all that trouble for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble! It’s the least I can do!”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>Seungyoun ends up mostly watching silently as Yohan is cooking, but when a steaming bowl of kimchi jiggae is placed in front of him, he’s no longer quiet, showering Yohan with compliments. His own cooking skills are nowhere near this level, usually just throwing anything he can find into a pan and Hangyul isn’t much better either, so he’s not exaggerating when he says it’s the best home cooked meal he’s had in a long time.</p>
<p>People joke that the way to the heart is through the stomach, but, despite how delicious the food is, Seungyoun doesn’t think that’s the case right now. If he had to pinpoint it, he thinks that Yohan found a way into his heart with bright smiles and adorable giggles.</p>
<p>He wonders if he can find a way into Yohan’s heart as well. (He wonders if he already has.)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not often that Seungyoun gets a call notifying him of a Level Three Emergency. In fact, the bullies that he usually deals with don’t even classify as Level One. Needless to say, he’s a little bit concerned.</p>
<p>Still, he pushes aside his apprehension because he knows it’s what he has to do. He has a city to protect.</p>
<p>The quick debrief that he was given explained that a small bunch of villains who regularly cause trouble around the city have decided to band together to wreak more havoc. He recognizes the names, having caught all of them attempting robberies before and it seems like now they’ve decided to work together to accomplish their goal instead.</p>
<p>Broken shards of glass litter the walkways from where multiple storefront windows have been shattered. Luckily, it seems that most of the civilians who were previously in the area had been able to flee to safety, the villains main goal being the money and not caring about much else.</p>
<p>Despite the destruction that’s evident around the area, he can’t seem to find the actual culprits. That is, until he hears an all too familiar voice.</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna get away with this!” the voice shouts. It’s a voice that Seungyoun is always delighted to hear, but in this case, it fills him with dread.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yohan.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah? And you think you can stop us?” one of the villains taunts, two others laughing right alongside him.</p>
<p>Seungyoun panics, running towards them as fast as he can. “Yohan!” he shouts desperately, but he’s too far away to reach him in time.</p>
<p>The villains pay him no mind, focused only on quickly eliminating the obstacle in front of them, that being Yohan. They’re too far out of range for Seungyoun to be able to use his powers and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never felt so helpless before.</p>
<p>The group of villains prepare to attack and Seungyoun cries out in despair, but suddenly stops in his tracks, jaw dropping in awe.</p>
<p>With a single roundhouse kick, Yohan easily knocks the first villain to the ground. The other two immediately surge forward to attack, but Yohan is quicker. With a quick front and side kick in succession, the remaining two villains are thrown to the ground.</p>
<p>It gives Seungyoun enough time to recover from the initial shock, though he still has plenty of questions filed away for later, and get close enough to use his powers. He summons vines from the ground to quickly restrict the three burglars, rendering them immobile as he calls for backup to escort them away.</p>
<p>With that sorted, Seungyoun finally gets a chance to talk to Yohan, turning to him and asking the one question that’s been on his mind the whole time. “Yohan. <em>What the heck</em>?”</p>
<p>“What?” the younger replies, tilting his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“What <em>was</em> that? How did you do that? Have you always been able to do that? I—Yohan, please explain to me what just happened before I go insane.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Did I not mention it before? I have a black belt in Taekwondo.”</p>
<p>“No, you definitely did not mention it before,” he scoffs, though Seungyoun suddenly recalls that Hangyul did mention something like that.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my bad.”</p>
<p>“So does that mean that first time I came to save you, you actually didn’t need me at all?”</p>
<p>“Well, I definitely appreciated the help, but yeah, I probably could’ve managed on my own.”</p>
<p>“I—oh.” Seungyoun deflates. He’d been trying to help, but really he just interfered when it wasn’t even necessary. Forget knight in shining armor, he’s just an obnoxious guy in a green hoodie who forces help on those who don’t even want it.</p>
<p>“Wait, hyung! Don’t look so sad, please,” Yohan says, looking at him with eyes of concern. “Just because I didn’t technically need the help doesn’t mean I didn’t want it. In fact, I wanted it more than I probably should have.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The first two times were coincidences, but when I called about the cat in the tree… it was mostly just an excuse to see you again,” he admits shyly.</p>
<p>“You… didn’t need my help getting down at all, did you?” Seungyoun smiles, realizing what Yohan is implying.</p>
<p>“Nope, not at all. I may also have purposefully forgotten to water my flower. I didn’t knock it down on purpose though! That part was an accident!”</p>
<p>“Yohan! Still! The poor flower didn’t deserve that!”</p>
<p>“But it turned out okay! You saved it!”</p>
<p>“For the record, the next time you want to see me, you can just say so. No plants have to be harmed in the process.”</p>
<p>“How are you so sure there’s gonna be a next time?”</p>
<p>“I—sorry, I guess I just—”</p>
<p>“Hyung! I’m joking!”</p>
<p>“Yohan, I rushed here after I got called on an emergency only to see you singlehandedly take out all three villains at once. Please go easy on me, I’m still processing.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Sorry, Seungyoun-hyung,” Yohan giggles. Despite the jumbled mess that is Seungyoun’s brain at the moment, those giggles bring a smile to his face.</p>
<p>“You scared me earlier.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“I know, but for my sanity, can you <em>please</em> just stop getting involved in dangerous situations?”</p>
<p>Yohan rolls his eyes at him. “As I’ve said before, It’s not like I’m actively trying to.” He pauses, meeting eyes with Seungyoun and sending him a bright smile. “Besides, I’m more than capable of taking on a few bad guys and if not, I know you’ll come to my rescue, right?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Seungyoun smiles.</p>
<p>“I should reward you for saving me so many times.”</p>
<p>“Yohan, you don’t owe me anythi—”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Yohan cuts him off, taking a step closer. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”</p>
<p>“Stop what?”</p>
<p>Seungyoun’s question is answered not with words, but with a gentle press of lips against his own. His eyes widen in shock and he freezes momentarily as his brain tries to take in what’s happening because, quite frankly, he’s had quite a few shocks today and he’s not sure how many more he can take.</p>
<p>But now isn’t the time to think about that because as soon as he lets himself focus on the softness of Yohan’s lips, it becomes hard to focus on anything else. He raises a hand to the back of Yohan’s neck, pulling him closer. It’s hesitant at first, but when he feels Yohan practically melt into the touch, his confidence grows, no longer holding back at all.</p>
<p>Kissing Yohan isn’t sparks flying or anything grand. It’s like the sun shining down on a field of flowers, soft and warm and comforting.</p>
<p>“Was that an okay reward?” Yohan asks sheepishly once they break apart.</p>
<p>“More than okay.”</p>
<p>“Good. That’s just payment for the first time, so there’s plenty more where that came from.”</p>
<p>“Is there any way I can receive my payment in installments? I wanna be able to savor my rewards.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I do have a special offer available for that, but there’s a catch.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>“It’s only available for boyfriends.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriends, huh? How do I sign up for that?”</p>
<p>“There’s a small registration fee of one kiss on the cheek,” Yohan says, tilting his head to the side and tapping his cheek.</p>
<p>Seungyoun doesn’t hesitate, swooping in and planting a quick peck right where Yohan had pointed. “I take it that kisses are your preferred form of currency?”</p>
<p>“Yup! And you better get used to it, boyfriend.”</p>
<p><em>Boyfriend</em>. Seungyoun likes the sound of that. “Don’t worry I have more than enough to give, as long as I get some in return of course.</p>
<p>“Of course! I still owe you, remember?”</p>
<p>“That’s true, but how about before the next payment, I take you out to dinner?”</p>
<p>“But then I’ll owe you even more!”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s been my secret plan all along. Maybe I wanna keep you in debt so that I can take kisses from you whenever I want.”</p>
<p>“Hyung! That’s so mean! You’re supposed to be a super hero, not a super villain.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s too late because you’re stuck with me. I already paid the boyfriend registration fee and everything! Wanna be my sidekick?”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>. You just stood and watched as I took out three opponents on my own. If anything, you should be <em>my</em> sidekick.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make a compromise. Partners in crime?”</p>
<p>“Fine. But we have to make it official!”</p>
<p>“And how exactly do we do that?”</p>
<p>“Take a guess,” Yohan laughs and Seungyoun laughs back at him. He doesn’t have to guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They seal the deal with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in hindsight, i think taking on this prompt was a bit ambitious and i did not think this fic would be this long and it's a bit rushed and i clearly do not know how to write action scenes so i apologize, but i hope it was still somewhat enjoyable ;-;</p>
<p>thank you all for reading!!!!! come find me on twt @wooloodz :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>